


representation

by cumberverse



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Major Endgame Spoilers, The oc is only mentioned, also flexing on yall by having an lgbt mysterio, endgame spoilers, flexing on yall by having a ffh fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberverse/pseuds/cumberverse
Summary: peter & quentin have a heart to heart about life, love, and death.[oc is a reference not a whole character in-story]





	representation

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know it says "mysterio/oc" which can totally turn u off from it, but me and a friend were talking about how mysterio is wearing a wedding ring in the trailer and we both really liked the concept of some good ol' LGBT+ representation through mysterio and that he's married to a man. so I made up a quick oc so we could both live out that concept of quentin being gay.  
> anyway enjoy and sorry if this seems rushed!

"Didn't know the cape came off the suit." Peter commented.

"What made you think that?" Quentin asked.

"It just looked like it didn't come off." Peter said, sitting down at the bar.

"Well, it does." Quentin said.

"What will you two like?" The bartender asks, with a heavy accent.

"A beer please." Quentin says, "And uh, do you have any juice or anything?"

"Yes sir. We've got orange and apple juice." The bartender says.

Quentin looks to Peter, "Um... I'll have orange juice please." He says.

The bartender nods then goes to grab their drinks. "Why'd you take me here?" Peter asks.

"To get a break from your director." Quentin replies, as he pulls a wallet out of no where.

Peter looks at the wallet, surprised. "Where'd that come from?" He asks.

Quentin looks to Peter, amused. "You really are full of questions, aren't you?" He asks, as he opens his wallet.

"Uh.. Yes?" He asks.

Quentin smiles a bit. "Fury told me that you'd be like that." He says.

Peter looked as if he was going to reply but the bartender walked back setting their drinks down. Quentin thanked him and passed him the amount of money needed to pay for it. "Is it real?" Peter asks.

Quentin smiles as the wallet vanishes into a puff of green smoke. "Not really." He says, "Couldn't get anything from Fury. Have to make due with what I've got."

"Doesn't seem like a good idea.." Peter says.

Quentin shrugs. "It was either this or the same stale water they've got at the shield base." He says, grabbing his beer, "I haven't had a proper drink in ages."

"Did you not drink in your world?" Peter asks.

"Not often, but I wasn't a total sober man." Quentin says, taking a drink.

Peter turns his glass of orange juice, and Quentin watches as he fumbles with the straw for a few seconds. He can tell the kids nervous and upset. Peter gets the straw open and sticks in the glass and takes a long drink of it through the straw. Quentin can't help but worry for Peter. Peter holds the glass in his hands, then looks to Quentin. "So, what was your world like?" He asks.

"Probably not much different from yours." He says, "There's not many heroes on my world though. I was the biggest, there were many others but, they were smaller. They did everything more localized whereas I was sort of my worlds protector."

"Whoa, really?" Peter asks.

Quentin nods. "You could say that I was like your Ironman, but with magic."

"So.. Like Doctor Strange?"

Quentin pauses, trying to remember who that man is. He remembers Fury telling him that he's comparable to the Doctor as they're both magicians, but that's all Fury knew. "I suppose so. I don't know much about the Doctor though."

"Oh! Doctor Strange is a very talent sorcerer. He's basically the most powerful wizard on the planet..the um... sorcerer supreme!" Peter says, "He specializes in all sorts of magic. That's all I really know. I haven't asked him any more than that. He's.. really busy."

"I can imagine being dead for five years leaves you with a lot of work." Quentin jokes. Quentin regrets saying it as soon as the words leave his mouth, he shouldn't have reminded Peter that he was dead or even spoken of death. "Anyway," He says, trying to distract Peter from the bad thoughts that are probably entering his head, "I can say that this Venice is almost like the Venice back on my world."

"Yeah? What's different?" Peter asks, now staring down at his juice.

"It's got a Spider-man in it." He tries to joke, "Back on my world, there is no Spider-man. You're unique to this world."

"You said that my world could use someone like me in it. Kind of tips me off that you don't have on of your world." Peter says.

"Fair enough. I've seen many heroes in my time on my world though. But, I've never seen a teenager with the abilities you have. The only thing that comes close is a young adult, maybe in her early 20s, who's got cat powers that come from this green pendant cat that she wears. She doesn't like me much though... or anyone for that matter." He stops for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "What I'm trying to say, is that you're special. Your world is in pretty safe hands when they've got someone like you around."

Peter stares at Quentin, then looks away, opting to drink more of his juice. Quentin frowns, turning to face him properly. "I don't feel special anymore." Peter says.

"Why not?" Quentin asks.

Peter shrugs. "I feel like whatever I used to stand for is gone. After Mr. Stark passed, everything's felt hollow. It's taken me a long time to feel somewhat okay again." Quentin doesn't say anything, he can tell Peter's not done talking. "My friends have helped and so has my aunt, but it's not the same. Losing someone close to you... twice in a row.. is.. it's not something you can bounce back from easily. I just.. I just wish I had done something to help Mr. Stark."

Quentin sits on that for a minute then talks. "I don't...really understand what happened with the whole 'infinity stone' debacle. But what I do know is that there wasn't any other way for it to end. Mr. Stark did what he had to do in order to save the world. Without him, I'm told this world wouldn't exist anymore and I would've fallen into an empty void in space." He says, "Thank to him, he saved countless lives, including one not even from his own world."

Peter nods. "Yeah, I know.. It just hurts."

Quentin can't understand how Peter feels, he's never dealt with a death that personal to him. He's dealt with people caught in crossfire, who sadly passed, but it only motivated him to help people more, to protect them more. He thinks that if he lost his husband, then he'd lose it.

"But uh... Can we not talk about this here?" Peter asks.

"Of course. What else would you like to talk about?" Quentin asks, then takes a drink of his beer.

"What was your civilian life like?" Peter asks.

Quentin can't keep the small smile off his face. "Wonderful. I have the best life." Peter looks to him, the curious look returning. Quentin continues. "I used to be a special effects artist, and a stunt man. Obviously my abilities helped me out a lot, but no one ever knew, I'm good at hiding that." He says.

He sets his beer down, and his hands move to rest on his legs, one hand messing with his wedding ring. Peter notices that. "Were you married?" He asks.

Quentin loses his smile. "I am married. Currently. Still married." He says, a littler colder than he wanted. "Right, sorry." Peter says, "What's your wife like?"

"Husband." Quentin corrects, "Apparently my world is more accepting than yours?"

Peter shakes his head. "Nono! Our world is very accepting... at times. I'm just used to defaulting to that." He says, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm not mad at you." Quentin says.

"What's your husband like?" Peter asks.

"The greatest and kindest man I've ever met." Quentin says, smiling, "I met him on the set of a movie we were both working on. He's an author, and a book he wrote got turned into a movie, and I was hired as a stuntman. We met during a lunch break and hit it off instantly. We married two years later, and haven't split since."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Nine years." Quentin says, "Our anniversary comes up in August. We got married on his birthday."

"It's a double special date then, huh?" Peter says, smiling a little.

"Yup. I would've rather been married a week later, but Atticus insisted we get married then." He says.

"Do you miss him?" Peter asks, despite obviously knowing the answer.

"More than anything from my world." Quentin says, "Your world is nice and all, but once this whole thing is over, I'm ready to go back to my world and see him again."

"Understandable. If I was in your shoes I think I'd feel the same." Peter said, stirring his orange juice with his straw.

"Do you ever think about marriage?" Quentin asks.

Peter shrugs and drinks some more of his juice. "Not really. I've only thought about it for other people. Not really myself."

"You're only 17, right?" Peter nods, "Yeah, you're still young. Marriage doesn't need to be a priority for you." He says.

"Yeah. I know. Life's too busy right now to think about that stuff."

Quentin nods in agreement. "It's very busy." He pauses, "What do you want from life though, Peter?"

Peter nearly finishes off his drink then turns to face the magician. "I want to go back on my trip, with the girl who I really like and tell her how I feel." He says.

"Then let's do that." Quentin said. He drank the remaining beer he had, setting the bottle back down. He flagged the bartender back, and handed him some actual tip money that had been resting up his sleeve. "Wait, seriously?" Peter asked.

Quentin nodded. "You're young, you have time to do all this hero shit when you're older. For now, you gotta be a kid."

"What about Fury?"

"Don't worry. I'll deal with him." Quentin said.

Peter smiled. "Thank you so much." He said.

"Of course. Now let's get going. It's already pretty late." Quentin says, standing up.

Peter followed in suit, already looking like he was ready to put his mask on and web swing away. Quentin's glad he's got everyone in the bar thinking they're seeing two men who look nothing like they do. Not that it matters for Quentin, he won't be here long enough for them to even remember him.

As they walk out the bar, Quentin pauses and watches as the bartender helps other customers. He finally turns his mind off from focusing on the fake money being there. A soft glow of green emits from the cash register for a second and then it's gone. He feels only slightly guilty that they'd lose money, but it doesn't matter in the long run, they're helping two major heroes out.

"Mr. Beck?" Peter asks.

Quentin turns and walks out. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yup." The magician says, "Now go on, get home. I'll go back to Fury and tell him that I sent you back to your hotel to get some rest. Which you better do after telling your girl you like her."

Peter nods. "Yes, sir." He says.

"You don't need to call me Mr. Beck or Sir. Just call me Quentin, okay?" Quentin reminds the kid for the billionth time.

Peter nods again. "Okay, S-" He stops himself, "Quentin."

Quentin smiles. "There ya go."

Peter pulls on his mask. "Okay, I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow! Thank you again so much!"

Quentin doesn't reply but waves a little as Peter thwips away.

Quentin stays there, staring down at his wedding ring, thinking. He hopes he'll get home soon. He hopes Atticus isn't too worried about him. He sighs and drops his hand. He needed to start working on walking back to base.

* * *

Quentin finds himself thinking a lot more when he gets back to base. The underground tunnels of Venice are where Nick Fury and the rest of SHIELD reside. He slowly walks into the base, aware that his armour is weighing him down. When he gets to his room he thinks he'll take off most of it.  


The illusions help people think that he's not constantly wearing everything, but he needs a break. The thing isn't weightless.

"Where's Parker?" Fury asks.

"I sent him home." Quentin replies, fixing the glove on his hand.

"Why would you do that?"

Quentin looks to Fury, keeping an emotionless state of grace on his face. "He's a child, Fury. It's night time and he needs rest, or else he won't be able to fight or even function properly. I'd rather us be slightly behind if it means that Peter is in perfect fighting condition." He ignores that Peter won't be perfect, not after the death of Tony, not for a long time.

"He's a superhero. He needs to realize that he can't always get that luxury."

"I don't care. He's got it right now, let him take it." Quentin says, "If you even try to go and bring him back, I'll leave this mission."

Fury and Quentin keep eye contact. Fury knows that Quentin will keep true to his word, and Quentin knows that Fury isn't the type to back down. Fury backs down though, "Fine." Is all he says.

Quentin takes it as a victory. "Good. I'm going to bed as well. Goodnight." He says. He hears Maria give a goodnight reply to him, he ignores it and walks to the "room" they've given him.

It's not much, a sort of hole in the wall with a cot. He threw up a protective spell so no one can see into the room or enter it when he's in it. He doesn't care that Fury hates that he did that.

Quentin takes the cape off his shoulders, relieved when the weight is finally lifted. He takes his helmet off, and for the five hundredth time is reminded of Atticus joking about him wearing a fishbowl. He takes the gloves off and then the chest plates are removed, he keeps the armour on his legs though, and the suit underneath. He doesn't own any other clothes here, so those will have to do. The cot has a shitty pillow and an equally shitty blanket. For the past time he's been in Venice, he's been bothered by the lack of comfort. He's using his own cape as a blanket as it's ten times more comfortable than the cot would be without it.

He lays in bed, the dark maroon and green cape resting on him, staring up at the rocky and almost wet ceiling. He hates how the normal air tastes, it's better when it's filtered through his suit. The air tastes differently from the air back home, it's thinner he thinks. Most everything on this Earth matches his own Earth,  in terms of nature and how the world functions as itself, bu everything is just off enough for him to notice it. For one, the air is thinner and gravity is also lighter. He doesn't mind it though and has mostly adjusted to the gravity, lesser so for the air with the filtration system in his suit.

He's very aware of the guard standing outside his room. Fury doesn't trust him. Quentin can respect it, but it doesn't mean he's not bothered by it.

He's found it hard to sleep here. Last night seemed to be the hardest, he had to try and trick himself into thinking he was back home in order to sleep. Everything here felt foreign. Even the air was wrong. The world was nice, don't get him wrong, but it wasn't his. He thinks he'll never gets used to it, then hopes he'll never have to get used to it.

Quentin rolls through memories of his life with Atticus, hoping that he'll eventually fall asleep. He doesn't realize it, but as he's dozing off, his mind is making the illusions real, he can hear Atticus telling him stories again, and it lulls him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> that was it woo, i hope that was good enough. also i'm aware that quentin is probably very ooc, i'm not a stupid big mysterio fan. i'm just writing him out with a concept i wrote along w/ the idea of him being married. that he's not evil the entire time, otherwise he wouldn't act like he does in the trailer (that and it's boring and stereotypical), he only becomes evil when something major happens. in the trailer it's said that quentin only comes to our earth because the snap ripped a hole in our dimension and quentin fell through it, so i'm guessing they spend the movie fighting the monster shown and trying to get beck back.  
> but at the end it's shown that they can't get him back and he's driven mad from not being able to go back and he thinks shield is just using him and that he was wrong about this earth, and that people are just greedy rotten bastards.  
> theres more to the concept then that, maybe i'll write more if people want it. but i hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless! :]


End file.
